Transformers Prime: Danuvius Way of the Gift
by Dragonrider10
Summary: As Cybertron falls into chaos, a mech by the name of Orion Pax, travels to the heart of Cybertron to confront there creator god Primus, he receives a gift that will help him to restore order and peace to the besieged planet. But when your dealing with a god, there is always a price to pay, and for Orion, that price will mean more than what he originally bargined for...


Rating: Teen ( for some mentions of violence, death, ext...) No slash...

Series: Transformers Prime

Characters: Orion Pax/Optimus Prime and Primus ( Creator god of the Transformers)

Summary: As Cybertron falls into chaos, a mech by the name of Orion Pax, travels to the heart of Cybertron to confront there creator god Primus, he receives a gift that will help him to restore order and peace to the besieged planet. But when your dealing with a god, there is always a price to pay, and for Orion, that price will mean more than what he originally bargined for...

This was inspired by the song Danuvius by City of the Fallen. I wanted to write out a story where Orion Pax recieves the Matrix of Leadership from Primus.

**The images of mechs,femmes, sparklings lying dead in the burning streets of Iacon were burned into the young mech's processor, something that will stay with him for his entire life. The smell of death and gunpowder was still burning his sensors. Only a few months ago, Cybertron was a peaceful planet. Now that all as changed, and Cybertron has turned into a living nightmare. Orio Pax, was living through this hell and wanted it to end one way or another... **

Orion Pax, a simple archivist that worked in the Iacon city Hall of Records, had made the dangerous journey to the core of his planet to speak with the planet's creator god, Primus. Yet, he knew, this will decide the fate of not only himself, but his whole race and planet, and unknowing to him, the fate of other worlds beyond Cybertron.

_Orion Pax... _

Orion jumped at the sound of his name being called in his mind. He then realized who it was... _Primus do you know why I am here._ Silence, then the soothing voice of Primus spoke in Orion's mind. _Yes, my child, I do. You came here to restore peace. Yet that shall come at a...price _Orion knew this would happen, yet was nervous as to what that price was. _You must be willing to change, not only physically, but who you are. The Primes have been watching you for sometime now. And now, they know, you are next in line to bear..._ thats when a beam of pure white light emitted from Primus's park, which was the core of Cybertron. Once the light faded, Orion saw with own stunned optics an object that was only described in legend and lore of his people for centuries.

" The Matrix of Leadership !" Orion spoke with awe and wonder, his optics wide and his spark racing.

_Orion, are you willing to bear the responsblities and burdens that come with being a Prime._

Orion thought about this for a while, he was determined to bring peace and order to his planet, the planet he loved dearly. He then looked back at the Matrix with a look of stead-fast determination on his facial plates. " I am ready..." Orion spoke somberly as his chest plates opened to reveal his spark, which was pulsing strongly. _Then be so,...Orion Pax..._ Thats when the Matrix of Leadership transformed it self into a beam of light, and traveled towards Orion Pax's spark, merging itself with the mech's spark. Orion gasped as memories and the knowlegde of past Primes before him flooded his processor, and then,intense pain throughout his frame racked him as the transformation from simple Orion Pax to a Prime began. The pain was intense, as Orion Pax felt himself being reformatted, changed, and transformed. The pain was just to great as he then passed out, the concerned voice of Primus reaching out to Orion Pax as darkness claimed his vision and the ground meet him as he collapsed.

He lost track of time as he floated in darkness. He knew he had passed out, but for how long he couldn't figure out.

**Arise...**

And so did he rise, his legs slightly shaky as he opened his optics.

For this mech was no longer Orion Pax... he was...

**Optimus Prime...**

**AN:**

**And I hoped you liked chapter one of Transformers: Prime: Danuvius: Way of the Gift! This story will get dark in later chapters. I hope to update soon once I figure out more chapters and ideas for this story. Read and Review, and also, don't be afraid to write in your reviews some ideas for me, as they might help strike an idea for a chapter in this story!**


End file.
